Stuck on Love
by ChibiNekoRyuuji
Summary: A series made up of a bunch of love story one-shots. I'll just use one of my favorite couples from Homestuck and make a short little story. I'll most likely update irregularly, since I'll only be writing when I get an idea.


(Thanks for reading. I own nothing, yada yada.)

This was the spot I loved most in the world.

If you walk through the thick woods and keep going, you'll find yourself in a clearing at the top of a hill, overlooking the town. Up above you is nothing but sky, and the view is nothing short of incredible. And at night, wow, you'll be amazed. The stars fill up the entire sky, lighting the world like magic. This is my spot. This is _his _spot.

It was just us again. We took the same path we always did, and made our way to our favorite spot, the spot where we had shared so many wonderful memories. It was night, and we snuck out like we always do, so no one would bother us. Not that anyone knew of the spot. This was the only time we could ever share together. It was all I had. It was all I needed.

"G-Gamzee," I said with my godforsaken stutter,"we won't be caught will we?" I was always frightened of this. I don't know what I'd do if I was caught out this late.

"C-mon Tav, when have we ever been caught? No need to worry little dude." It was always relieving to hear him comfort me like that. We sat and and admired the stars. It was so peaceful. So perfect.

After a while I responded. "Yeah, you're r-right, I'm just always r-really paranoid, I guess." I blushed, although it was too dark to see. I'm not really sure why I did. Gamzee just does that to me.

We were both silent for awhile. I decided I really needed to bring up a subject that was tugging at me. "U-umm, Gamzee? I was w-wondering..."

"Yeah little dude? What's eating at ya?"

"W-well..." I couldn't say it. But I had to. "Do you sometimes, maybe, wish we could just...stay like this? I mean for a long time. M-maybe even forever...?" I was blushing incredibly hard. I don't know why I was, but...there was a long pause. Gamzee finally spoke up.

"Yeah Tav. I do. Every time we meet up, my world is just perfect." He looked at me, and I was in such a nervous panic, I ended up blurting out something I'm not even completely knoledgeable about. I'm only 10 after all.

"G-Gamzee, do you love me!?" I instantly covered my mouth. I was so flushed! He was going to say no. He was going to stop talking to me! He was...

"Yeah Tav. I think I do." I stood up. Then sat back down. Then gasped. He...everything started to spin. I managed to spit something out, hazily.

"H-h-how long Gamzee? How l-l-long have you..." I held my breath.

"When I first met you, I think." I looked at him in joyous shock. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. He looked at me in surprise. "Tav, I didn't mean to make ya cry little dude!" I viciously shook my head.

"N-No! It's just...I've never been happier!" I cried out as I flat out glomped him. I just stayed there crying into his chest. He delicately stroked my hair, shushing me.

"It'll be alright little dude. Just fine." We stayed like this for a while. Then Gamzee said, "Tavros?" I straightened upwards and looked him in the eyes. He never used my full name, just Tav. "You alright?" I nodded. He had his arms around me and we just enjoyed the breathtaking view.

"Gamzee..."

"Yeah?"

"When we're older I wanna run away. With you." I turned towards him. "Let's get married then, okay? Will you promise me that? Then we can always be together." There was another long pause.

"Yeah Tav. We will. I promise." I was so happy. Nothing has ever made me so happy. We continued to stay there, with my head in his lap, him stroking my hair. He pointed upwards. The world seemed to stop. Just us, together. "Tavros, see all those stars?" I murmured agreeingly. "Each one of those millions and billions of stars is a reason why...I love you. I love your smile. I love your stutters. I love each and everytime you look at me. My world is nothing without you in it."

By the time he was done, tears of joy were slowly falling down my face. This was my joy. My light. My star.

Eventually, we had to head back. We took the same route as always. The same melancholy way as always. My least favorite thing was leaving Gamzee. But now, I really didn't want to go. I wanted to ask him to stay. I stopped.

"Gamzee, I..."

"TAV, LOOK OUT!"

Time stopped. Being deep in thought, I had stopped in the middle of the road. Everything became a blur. I saw the headlights heading towards me. I knew I was going to die. But, something smashed into me. With all my effort, I looked over and saw Gamzee. He had pushed me, saved me. I was on the curb, out of harm's way. For the last time that night, time froze. And Gamzee mouthed three words. Three precious words.

I love you.

The stars stopped shining for me that night.

* * *

This was my favorite spot. I was eighteen now. I had suffered, like no one has. But, here I was. At my favorite spot. For the last time I probably ever would be.

Here at Gamzee's grave.

"Hey, Gamzee. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Eight years. I have learned now, that you don't always need to cry. I think I can face you without crying, Gamzee. It's been so hard, being without you. But, I think, I can finally move on. I'll never stop thinking of you." I looked down, at his grave. "We were supposed to run away, right? We-we-" My voice cracked, but I waved it off. I had to tell him how I felt. So I could move on. "We were going to get married, weren't we?"

I looked up. "See all those stars up there, Gamzee? Each one of those stars...is a reason that I love you. Oh, I miss you so much! But I don't need to cry anymore." I bent down, right next to his grave.

"I love you so much. Goodbye."

I stood and turned, and a small tear fell off my face, and hit the ground.

I think the stars are shining again, Gamzee.


End file.
